ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost City of Aquatopia
Untitled Pokemon Movie 'is the 17th film associated with the ''Pokemon ''animated series, and is the first one featuring the characters from ''X and Y Generation. The film is inspired from the old film serials and classic adventure films (mainly Indiana Jones ''and ''National Treasure). Plot Cast Ash_XY.png|Ash Ketchum and Pikachu Serena_XY.png|Serena Clemont_XY.png|Clemont Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie Team_Rocket_trio_XY.png|Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) '''Regular characters *Rica Matsumoto (Sarah Natochenny in the English adaption) as Ash Ketchum: *Ikue Otani as Pikachu: *Mayuki Makiguchi (Haven Paschall in the English adaption) as Serena: *Yuki Kaji (Michael Liscio Jr. in the English adaption) as Clemont: *Mariya Ise (Alyson Rosenfeld in the English adaption) as Bonnie: *Megumi Hayashibara (Michele Knotz in the English adaption) as Jessie: A member of Team Rocket. *Shinichiro Miki (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as James: A member of Team Rocket. *Inuko Inuyama (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as Meowth: A member of Team Rocket. Unusually for a Pokemon, he has the ability to walk upright and is capable of human speech. 'Guest characters' *Hiroshi Hatanaka (Jason David Frank in the English adaption) as Dr. Jake Rider: an archaeology professor who often embarks on perilous adventures to obtain rare artifacts. **Shinichiro Miki as Smokey (Dr. Jake Rider's Charizard): He is the first Pokemon ever obtained by Rider and they've have been together ever since he was a Charmander. He is about seven feet tall and has a darker skin complexion, he has one blind eye and a scar over it, he also has a great dislike or hatred for Stonehedge's Garchomp since he was responsible for his eye. **Koichi Yamadera as Dr. Jake Rider's Mew: **Kenta Miyake as Thundercat (Dr. Jake Rider's Electabuzz): **Katsuyuki Konishi as King (Dr. Jake Rider's Nidoking): **Eric Stuart as Tiger (Dr. Jake Rider's Machoke): **Katsuyuki Konishi as Rocky Jax (Dr. Jake Rider's Rhydon): **Eric Stuart as Baku (Dr. Jake Rider's Hypno): **Katsuyuki Konishi as Rufus (Dr. Jake Rider's Mightyena): **Jaws (Dr. Jake Rider's Sharpedo): *Takahiro Suzuki (Cheech Marin in the English adaption) as Buddy: One of Dr. Rider's sidekicks and best friend of Louie. He is inspired by Bud Abbott. **Buddy's Clefable: *Toshikazu Miura (Tommy Chong in the English adaption) as Louie: One of Dr. Rider's sidekicks and best friend of Buddy. He is inspired by Lou Costello. **Rachael Lillis as Louie's Jigglypuff: *Akira Takarada (Patrick Stewart in the English adaption) as Khan: The high priest and leader of a cult-like organization seeking the secret weapon hidden in the lost city. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Unsho Ishizuka (Carter Cathcart in the English adaption) as Khan's Bronzong: **Kenta Miyake (Tom Wayland in the English adaption) as Khan's Heatran: *George Tokoro (Mark Hamill in the English adaption) as Major : A secret state police agent and Stonehedge's acquired right-hand man. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Major 's Fearow: *Masachika Ichimura (Tim Curry in the English adaption) as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge: A British archaeologist and Dr. Jake Rider's arch-nemesis. Like Rider, Stonehedge scoured the globe for antiquities, but would rather sell them for his own profit instead of giving them to a museum as Jake did. On several occasions, he would simply let Rider do the dirty work and then steal the prize for himself. He is one of the four main antagonists. **Katsuyuki Konishi as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Garchomp: **Koichi Sakaguchi (Darren Dunstan in the English adaption) as Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Metagross: **Dr. Nathan Stonehedge's Mewtwo: *Mari Natsuki (Michele Knotz in the English adaption) as Colonel Helga Krause: A villainous and ruthless agent and military officer leading the operation to secure the lost city. She is psychic, as well as a very skilled fencer and combatant. She is one of the four main antagonists. **Eric Stuart as Colonel Helga Krause's Shedinja: **Carter Cathcart as Colonel Helga Krause's Ninjask: ''' Delia.png|Delia Ketchum Other characters''' *Masami Toyoshima (Sarah Natochenny in the English adaption) as Delia Ketchum: Ash's mother and Dr. Rider's ex-girlfriend. *Naomi Kusumi (Fred Tatasciore in the English adaption) as Steve Ketchum: Ash's deceased father, Delia's late husband, and Rider's childhood friend. **Steve Ketchum's Rapidash: **Katsuyuki Konishi as Steve Ketchum's Pidgey: Trivia *This film will be the first Pokemon film (since Pokemon the Movie: Black-Victini and Reshiram and White-Victini and Zekrom) to be released theatrically in the USA. *This film will be considered the darkest Pokemon film ever made. *The relationship between Rider and Smokey is similar to Ash and Pikachu's. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Toonking1985 Category:Pokemon